


stand here beside me baby, watch the orange glow

by Turbaned



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Lena's a dork, With a big gay crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbaned/pseuds/Turbaned
Summary: "Is this some kind of a joke?"OrThe "You're a firefighter and you saved me from a burning building and I briefly considered becoming a serial arsonist to see you again" AU.





	

"Is this some kind of a joke?" 

The labs on L-Corp's upper floors were supposed to be safe.

 _Supposed to_ was apparently a very significant phrase in that sentence, considering the fact that they were up in flames.

Lena Luthor stood in front of the open doors leading to the labs, her heart somehow both heavy and racing, her eyes open wide. Terrified employees were running around, trying to find their way out.

_Definitely not a joke._

The flames were spreading rather quickly while Lena desperately tried to make sense of the situation.

And desperately failed.

"Ms. Luthor!" Dr. Rodrigues called out, wiping his sweaty forehead with his sleeve as he rushed towards her. "What are you doing here? We have to get out, quickly."

"I can't, all of the projects are there – Dr. Rodrigues, _what happened?_ " Lena followed him to the stairwell door, fearing the worse. 

"The generator exploded."

"And the other employees – your team and Dr. Davies' team – where are they?"

Dr. Rodrigues frowned. "I believe they have all left already – "

Lena and Dr. Rodrigues both jumped at the sound of an explosion. the lights on the entire the floor went out, the flames spreading the light instead. They were the only ones there. They looked at each other, both knowing immediately what happened.

"The back-up generator has also exploded."

"Mr. Luthor, we have _got_ to go."

"But the projects – the new processor, it's the only prototype that we have – "

"Stay, then. I'm leaving. My apologies." And not even two seconds after, he was gone down the stairs.

Lena barely had the time to comprehend what was happening before a fallen brick knocked her to the ground and everything darkened.

* * *

When she awoke, someone was carrying her out of the building. That someone was wearing a suit and had solid arms and a scent of smoke.

"Miss? Are you awake?"

The voice coming from above her was feminine, pleasant. "Everything all right?"

The mystery woman helped Lena to sit at nearby bench, as the CEO vaguely registered the sounds of sirens and people rushing around. 

The woman – the firefighter, by the suit – glanced at her. "You seem fine… Took a rough hit on the back of your head, but it's shallow… Do you want me to take you to the medics?"

"I'm fine, thank you for – "

Whatever Lena was about to say died at her throat, because the woman took off her heavy helmet and _wow_.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The gorgeous firefighter palmed her cheeks, unknowingly covering them a bit in soot during the process.

_Breathe, Lena._

"No, just… Um." Lena uttered, face flushing a little.

 _Um._ She thought. _Smooth and suave as ever, Luthor._

"Miss, if you're all right, I apologize but I have to leave – the fire won't extinguish itself, y'know." 

"Yes, of course," Lena said. The blonde woman bid her a quick "Goodbye, Miss", along with a blinding beautiful smile, and hurried away.

Lena's heart stood still for a moment.

She sat down, breathing and taking it all in, trying to conduct a plan.

_Oh God, I think I need to set another fire just so I can see her again._

* * *

Thankfully, it didn’t come to that, and only a few nights after the fire she had spotted the firefighter once again.

After the fire was put out, the L-Corp building was scanned and secured against fires in a most definite way, and the ruined labs searched –thankfully, they found the prototype of the processor, and Lena was out at a small bar, celebrating with her friends.

Only that she didn’t have any friends in National City, and her idea of a celebration was drinking expensive wine and trying not to pity herself.

Just as she was about to leave she was stopped by a stranger.

"Hey – I know you! You're the woman from the fire three days ago – Lena Luthor, right?"

Lena spun her head only to see a very familiar face.

A very attractive face. Only this time, wearing glasses.

_Adorable._

"Oh - yes. It's, eh, you. The firefighter. Um. Hi."

_Smooth Lena strikes once again._

"Hi! How are you? How have you been? I've heard your building wasn’t harmed that badly in the end. And that everyone came out in one piece."

"Y-yes, most things were salvaged. And there were no casualties, or people even harmed."

"That's great to hear," The firefighter's grin was cheerful and infectious. "So, you're out celebrating then?"

"I guess." Lena said. _Tell her how grateful you are, Luthor._

"I, eh – I wanted to thank you. For what you did the other day. You, well, you saved my life."

"Oh, gosh, that was nothing. I was just doing my job," The other woman waved it off.

"No, it wasn’t nothing."

The two woman studied each other for a few long moments.

_Her eyes are bluer than the ocean._

Lena leaned in a little. "Please – would you tell me your name?"

"Oh! I – I completely forgot. It's, um, Kara Danvers. Firefighter by day. Hero by night." She joked, giggling a little.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I'm Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp."

"I know who you are," Kara smiled. "And please, call me Kara."

"Only if you call me Lena." 

"It's a deal," Kara stretched her arm forward, waiting for Lena to shake her hand.

When she did, Lena tried not to actually whimper at the feeling of Kara's soft but strong hand against her.

_I'm literally starved for human touch… especially hers._

"So," Kara said, withdrawing her arm and adjusting her glasses, "Tell me, what's all that about celebrating? I don’t see a party."

Lena's smile waned. "Yeah, this is more of a… solitary party."

Kara's expression turned confused, than understanding. "I see. How about I join you, then?"

"You don’t have to." Lena insisted. "You're probably very busy."

"Not at all, Lena." Kara sat down next to her. "Come on. Tell me about yourself."

"That sounds like we're on a date or something." _Stupid, stupid, stupid Lena -_

Kara's laugh was musical and sweet. "Only if you want us to be on one."

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!  
> I'm on a roll, though this is shorter than the last one and smut-free.  
> Once again, I have to say that I'm not a native English speaker so please feel welcome to correct any mistakes. And to leave any kind of comment. Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Title from Coldplay's "a rush of blood to the head"


End file.
